Three Men and A Lady: II
by MoodyLithium
Summary: This is the sequel to: Three Men and A Lady. This story continues what the first one began. Why? Coz I just like sequels. Yes, good people, I will be updating before the day is out!
1. For Love of A Job

****

For Love of a Job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned. Sry about the lack of updates, have been very, very busy, doing stuff(Note: at least 3 weeks after the last chapter)

Review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was bad--worse than bad really, more like horrible. Rose had lost her job. It wasn't her fault, not really. The law firm she had worked at had closed, something about taxes……………..

At first it hadn't mattered, she had went out each day and looked for a new job. 

But three weeks had passed and nothing had changed. She was still unemployed. Rose was beginning to think she would never find another job, and would be forced to spend her days in front of the TV eating like Cal.

"You know, it's not that bad." Rose jumped. She hadn't known Cal was in the kitchen with her. "What isn't?" "My life. It's quite fun actually. I do whatever I please all day long."

"What about cleaning? And cooking?" "I only do that because I know what would happen to you people if I didn't."

"Pray tell me, what is that?" Cal grinned. "This household would fall apart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Day.

Rose didn't leave the house once. Instead she stayed in bed until after Jack and Fabrizo were gone. She then found herself downstairs, in the chair, watching Oprah with Cal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry so short, more later…..have lots of homework…..


	2. Rose, Get Your Ass Off The Couch!

****

Rose, Get Your Ass Off The Couch!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Do you really think that, I poor person that I am own anything in this fic?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Popcorn?" Cal passed the bowl over to Rose. The two of them had spent the last week watching TV together, and Cal had memorized Rose's snacking routines.

She was a Light Snacker, as opposed to him, a Heavy Snacker. The daytime programs had since been filled with the sounds of Mass-Munching rather than the usual sounds of Cal wailing like a banshee.

"OOH! The new season of "Crank Yankers" !" Rose squealed excitedly. Cal began hopping in his seat. "I just loooooooove those puppets! Their so CUTE!!" He clapped his hands together rapidly.

"Uh, guys?" Fabrizo stood in the door. "Yeah?" "Where's the mop?" Cal sighed. "Why would you need the mop?" "Well, I was making pudding and decided to mix some tea into it, and then the water boiled and the pasta began to slide off the cabinet, and--"

"That's quite enough," Rose said, holding her hand up. "Well, can you get me the mop?" Fabrizo shifted from foot to foot. 

"No." His face fell. "But, I have to clean the mess-" "No, I will clean it." "Why?" Rose asked. "He can do it." Cal looked at her. "Are you insane?" "I've been told I was."

"That explains why you would want Fabrizo to clean something!!" Fabrizo interrupted the argument. "Uh, I really need to clean this stuff." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner, the same day.

"Uh, Rose?" Jack was nervous. "Yeah?" "Why haven't you been going to work?" "Work?" "Yes, Rose work. We had this talk a long, long time ago. A job." 

"How would you know if I was staying home?" "Well………" Rose darted a venomous glance at Fabrizo, who only shrugged. "So?" "Shouldn't you like…get another job…or something?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning.

Rose sat on the couch. Cal sat in the chair, his eyes glued to the TV. Jack was preparing to leave for work, but stopped off in the living room.

"Rose?" "Yeah?" She didn't move. "What are you doing?" "Watching "The Brady Bunch." "Ah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later.

"Rose?" "Yes?" "Uh, how long are you going to sit on the couch, watching TV?" "I dunno." "TV rocks." Cal giggled. 

"And you're doing it with _him"_ "So? Am I such a bad person?" Cal looked offended. 

"No, but she….I….God!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Week Later.

"Rose, I love you." "I love you too Jack." "Good. Will you please get off the couch?" "Why?" "Cause." "Cause why?" "Cause I fucking miss you!"

"I'm here." "But you're on the couch." "So? I like it here." "Rose, I want you to remember that I really do love you, and I say this for a reason."

"What?" "Get. Your. Ass. Off. The. Couch. Rose."


	3. Things One Should Never Do To A Turkey

****

Things One Should Never Do With A Turkey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Aside from Bob The Turkey, nothing is mine. R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fabrizo, put that down, NOW!!" Rose's shrill scream echoed through the house, deafening the other members of the household.

"Rose, are you ok?" Fabrizo asked calmly. He held his hands up. "I'm not holding anything." "Yes you are. You're holding the remote." "Uh, no."

Rose shook her head emphatically. "You're keeping the remote from me; I know it."

Fabrizo sighed. "Jack!" He called. "What?" "Uh, you're needed." "OK."

Since being parted from the TV, the week before, Rose had developed a sort of phycosis. (Did I spell that right?) 

She frequently thought herself in the area of the TV and believed everyone was trying to keep her from it. Cal said that if she had stayed with the TV any longer, she would be much worse. 

But the rest of the time, she was the same as she always had been, but during the "episodes" as the Housemates had taken to calling them, Jack was the only person she would calm down for.

"Rose," Jack whispered gently. "No-one is trying to part you from anything; it's alright." He hugged her tightly. 

"What're you talking about?" She also never remembered. "Nothing." Jack kissed her. "Nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cal was not happy. Not happy at all. This was worse than when Bianca broke up with Lena.* Cal was cooking Thanksgiving Dinner.

The kitchen was filled with food, so filled that Jack and Fabrizo had been forced to move the table and chairs out into the hall. Now all that was left was to cook. Sighing, Cal wished for his chair and the TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Anyone who gets the comment about Bianca and Lena is definitely a cool person. 


	4. A Dinner To Remember

****

A Dinner To Remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I would greatly appreciate a review…………please, please!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had finally happened. Cal had come to a dish that he could not cook. Everything had gone wonderfully, he had kept everyone out of the kitchen, all the cooking had been fine, until now.

The turkey was not working as planned. Cal had told Jack to get it, but Jack had ignored him and later got Fabrizo to do it. 

Now Cal was stuck with a live turkey. He couldn't cook it, because he couldn't kill it. It was just so cute, and seemed to like the name Bob.

Defeated, Cal faced the turkey. "Bob," he said. "Will they know if I use a chicken instead?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Finally

****

Dinner at Last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nothing is owned. R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bread was hard, the corn burnt, and there was no turkey. Cal hadn't had the heart to kill Bob. Instead he had used a large chicken as a substitute.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Fabrizo's piercing scream broke through the silence of the house. A silence that rarely, if ever, was enjoyed by the Housemates.

Cal wearily made his way into the living room. Fabrizo stood on the table and Bob was looking up at him, clucking softly. 

Cal jumped back as Fabrizo swung a ball bat at him. Jack stood at the other end of the room, looking very confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Cal asked. Jack shrugged. "I dunno." "The food's done. We could just eat without him." "No." 'Whatever." 

Cal moved past Jack, plopped into his chair, and turned on the TV. "What are you doing?" "Watching TV." "Why?" "We're not eating yet, and I get better ideas while watching TV." "You get ideas?" "Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two Hours Later.

"Are we ever gonna eat?" Rose stood in the doorway. Jack shrugged. "Hopefully." Cal stared at the TV. "Soon."

"Why is there a turkey in the living room?" Jack and Cal turned to stare at her. Rose's psychosis, which had developed due to prolonged time with the TV, was completely gone.

"How'd you…?" Jack couldn't finish. Rose laughed. "It's not that hard to be sane." 

"It's not fair!" Cal sobbed. "I'll never have any company!" The sobs continued in full force.

Jack patted him on the back. "It's ok." "Hey guys. Wanna eat?" They all stared. Fabrizo sat on the floor, calmly petting Bob. "Great. Dinner at last." Jack commented dryly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
